A Strange Continuum
by Golden Kevin
Summary: The two teams were not expecting to be in a theater to watch alternate versions of them. They weren't even expecting seeing different versions of Jaune within the theater!


A Strange Continuum

Chapter One: The Introductions.

I own nothing that is used in this fanfic. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.

* * *

Currently the two teams were hanging out in the library after dealing with one of 's brutal tests that was about the Faunus Revolution that had both Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc using their arms as makeshift pillows for sleep. Yang Xiao Long and Nora Valkyrie were laying down off to the side on a bench trying to relax from information overload, a side effect of not studying properly and trying to cram it all in by a few hours. Expectedly, Weiss and Ren were perfectly fine after the test was done due to their study habits, though Ren was helping Nora relax by giving her a stack of pancakes.

Suddenly, Yang had an idea from seeing the sleeping leaders and got up to take pictures of the sleeping leaders while Pyrrha was chatting with a sponsor about a deal, but politely declined due to her busy schedule, but on the inside she really didn't want to be a model again.

"Really Yang? Taking photos while those two are sleeping?" Weiss had a look of annoyance towards both of the leaders alongside Yang due to her slacking off once more.

"Perfect blackmail material Weiss-cream. Plus, at least it looks cute." the older sister had finished her photo shoot to embarrass her little sister once she woke up from this brutal study session.

"Of course you would use photos as blackmail… what would you even use them against Ruby?"

"Getting a share of her strawberries or cookies. She tends to horde them or eat them quickly to prevent me or anyone else to get them."

Weiss did know that her partner / leader had a really bad sweet tooth but was burning them off just as fast with her running.

Suddenly a giant swirling portal swallowed up the group except for Jaune, who stayed asleep on the library table.

* * *

A Separate Dimension.

* * *

As the group woke up in random spots on the floor except Jaune was not there with Ruby still asleep on the floor. The others stood up in random spots in a… theater of some sorts? It looked like a lobby of some sorts with a deep blue carpet and surprisingly enough, a Jaune manning the concessions station, oblivious to the group that appeared due to focusing on his task and headphones blocking music.

"Where are we?" Pyrrha inquired, very worried and the rest got onto their feet and looked around as the blonde bombshell had decided to wake up her little sister. Nora was eyeing the food alongside Ruby as freshly baked cookies, pancakes and various types of candy lined the shelves before Nora had the brilliant idea to steal the pancakes before the chef knew what happened.

"What are you doing Miss Valkyrie?" all everyone can hear is a high pitched squeak and Nora reappeared right next to Ren. The person who spoke looked like their Jaune but had a tuxedo on and surprisingly had a small moustache and slicked back hair.

"Jaune! That wasn't funny! Now what's with the suit and the fancy accent?" That Jaune had let loose a low chuckle at Nora's question.

"Forgive me but I'm not your version of Jaune Arc. I'm a different version that is in charge of the concession stand. But I am surprised to see you all here." he checked his pocket watch. "And so soon… hmm… that is not what the bosses said…"

"Bosses?" "Who brought us here?!" Ruby and Yang had respectively said.

"Ah. This whole theater is controlled by four other Jaune's. This whole place is pretty much filled with Jaune from other universes!" Weiss went pale as quick as Pyrrha has a bright smile on her face.

"The reason a lot of Jaune's are here alongside yourself is that magic is the sole reason why. Plus, I cannot tell you anymore than that. My bosses must continue the explanation. They should be arriving soon to greet you." He had disappeared to work on the food for later as the group pondered what versions would they see. Would there be a Faunus Jaune? Maybe a superhero version?!

* * *

Currently in the back of the theater.

* * *

"Scooter! What the hell happened to the portal?!" Aurum had said while coughing and swiping the smoke away from his eyes. Aurum was wearing a brown trench coat with various armor pieces on. He also had long blond hair that was tied to a low ponytail.

"Somethin' in this goddamn machine blew up or somethin'! My guesstimation is that somethin' wasn't plugged in or we didn't have this thing ready!" A Jaune popped up wearing overalls and a brown baseball cap with the twin arcs on the center. The portal looked like an arch that had various pieces of scrap metal, electrical wiring and mechanical parts connected.

"So what does that mean?! We need this thing up and rolling so we can get our other guests in!"

"I know that! Hol' up! The scroll is telling me something has happened in the theater!" He grabbed a bigger variant of the normal scroll that looked like a tablet. "Well looks like we got some guests here already!"

"Ah hell… who?"

"Teams RWBY and NPR! They're hangin' out in the lobby! Which honestly is a much better area than here. Who in the hell thought this place would be a great place for guests?!" Scooter!Jaune had sighed dramatically.

Aurum had let out a low groan and a sigh. Argent had the idea since introductions could be made very quickly before leading them to the viewing room. They weren't ready yet for any guests and now had to entertain them. Now they may need to have a Jaune bring in the guests to the viewing room.

"Can you at least tell me that the projector is ready?"

"Argent did say it's up and running and we can pick from our upgraded scrolls for the viewers!"

"Thank the brothers… that is one thing going right. Okay, me and Noir will greet our guests and you and Argent have to get the portal in working order. Alright?"

"Gotcha bossman! I'm on it!" the Jaune known as Scooter had grabbed a wrench and hopped on the portal to fix it and have it ready just as Aurum had left the room to meet up with his partner Noir to greet the viewers.

* * *

As the group was chatting among themselves about where they were at and the different possibilities of Jaune's that they'll see, they heard footsteps to see two Jaune's wearing a simple three piece suit with a leather shoulder pauldron on his left shoulder with a small furry creature that was standing on it. His companion was a little critter had a black dress and a small white cloak with goggles on it's forehead. The other one wore a simple brown trench coat and black jeans with combat boots. His hair was styled into a ponytail. Before anyone could speak, Ruby and Nora had instantly appeared to coo at the small furry creature.

"Okay okay. There is a cute animal here and you all want to coo at it. But please be respectful of personal space please?" Aurum said as he dragged the two away from his so called 'Brother'.

"Since my partner here hasn't introduced me yet, my name is Noir, we are two of the four Jaune's that control this place." he gestured to his shoulder decoration, "And this is Spring. My partner in crime." Spring had given a slight bow. As soon as Weiss had recovered from her shock, she walked up and pointed an accusatory index finger at Aurum.

"What is the deal with kidnapping us?!"

"Well one, it was a mission in a sense. My employer wants to have you guys and much more coming in to view other worlds for a goal. Two, nothing is gonna happen while you guys are gone. As long as one person from your world isn't there, that universe is frozen." the look of relief on everyone's faces was evident until Pyrrha had chimed in.

"Why wasn't Jaune- sorry our Jaune brought with us?"

"Because the portal that was used to bring you here malfunctioned and broke down. Thus, only bringing in a small group. We have a list of people to bring in but with the portal being repaired, we can't bring in more viewers. Besides, this is a perfect testing run of the rest of the features." Noir answered Pyrrha's question. "Now come along to the viewing room. I believe Argent had finished the final touches on the projector." the two teams were led into a huge room with reclining seats and trays for food or drinks. There was a railing at the near bottom for the two hosts to lean on or speak to the group as necessary.

Yang had wasted no time in jumping into a seat and reclining it all the way back. "Now this is something I can get used to." Her little sister was playing around with the seat.

"Now you may be thinking, "why do we have to be in a theater and watch other versions of ourselves." and the reason why is our employer has decided to help you guys out. Watching your other selves might shed some light on your journey.

"Question, why do you guys keep saying 'employer?'" Nora had asked while having a pancake on a fork, halfway to her mouth, making the two Jaune's smile. Typical Nora.

"Because that is our relationship. He had employed us for a job. Even though we were supposed to do something else but, he believed that this would be good practice for our adventure soon."

"Adventure? What adventure?" Ren asked while tilting his head to the side.

"Secret! But it does involve Multiversal Traveling since you guys are here." Aurum had whispered loudly with his index finger over his lips.

"We learned of that. What does that even mean?" Ruby had a questioning look on her face towards the two travelers.

Noir spoke up before Aurum even could, leaving him with his index finger in the air.

"Think of it like this, every choice you made lead you to where you are at right? Well what if you made a different decision?" Yang's mind went back to the incident where she took a wagon with Ruby in it to find her mom to help her dad.

"That is the theory. What if Ruby never stopped Torchwick's heist and never got in Beacon? What if Weiss was still under her damned father's thumb? A lot of variables and constants. Some universes are very different and some are so similar only with some details changed. There might even be a universe that RWBY was never formed…" The teammates looked at each other with some form of camaraderie and fear that they wouldn't be together.

Before Noir could continue his lesson, Aurum had his hand over his mouth.

"Another thing, our boss wants us to show you a little slice of your futures. He said it'll help prepare you for the journey ahead." With a snap of his fingers, a vision popped up in each one of their heads.

Ruby saw a beautiful forest landscape around her that was at night. There were fireflies all around her as she stood next to a campfire.

Weiss's vision was much more terrifying to her at least. She was back in her room in Atlas, specifically in the Schnee manor.

Blake saw a sandy beach with various docks all interconnected and some palm trees here and there. But she looked behind her and saw her parents home in Menagerie.

Yang saw Patch in the winter time, the trees all around her home covered in show. She saw all of this in her room however.

Ren and Nora saw their ruined village of Kuroyuri but they saw Ruby and Jaune with them. They were protecting a man with black hair and a light grey shirt.

Pyrrha saw Headmaster Ozpin in front of her with Headmistress Goodwitch next to him. She also saw a man with a light grey shirt, black slacks and a sword on the lower part of his back leaning against the glass panel of the tower.

Blake was the first to speak. "So I'm back in my hometown… that's my future?"

Noir nodded. "Indeed and you have a friend with you as well." He then got close and whispered, "You need to tell them your secret soon. It'll help you greatly."

He would then address the rest of the group before they can ask any questions, "We'll help you understand what it means when you have more visions. But besides that, let's watch our first universe." Everyone had their snacks as soon as the lights dimmed and the canvas went white.

* * *

**A.N: I understand that I've been gone for sometime and that's my fault. But nonetheless, I'm getting back into the swing of things. The reason why it took a while is that I've been busy with work and all that and my laptop had decided it wants to die. Five years I had that thing and it decides to give me a middle finger. So, I made a react story to help me get rid of ideas that pop up and maybe help me get into writing a bit better. The first react is already chosen and please, don't flood the reviews with requests. If you have one, PM me with it and I'll see if I can do it. Use the review page for what it's named for. Besides that, see you next time on this story!**

_Also, the four Jaune's that I am referencing are ones that I will write or have written at one point._


End file.
